


Table for Six

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [20]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Canton Era, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: December 2029Who do you want to run into on your romantic, childfree anniversary trip?Um, NO ONE, am I right?But if you do, you definitely don’t want a 17 year old secret brought to light over dinner.Scott Moir at his affable best.





	Table for Six

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kxxisy for this suggestion 💕
> 
> This was really fun to write.
> 
> I hope it hits the mark.

Table for Six

Every time she settles into an Air Canada business class seat she says a silent prayer of thanks to Russell for negotiating such a kick-arse sponsorship deal. 

At the time she’d thought a contract term which included twenty years of unlimited business class flights for her and Scott was an over-ambitious request. Nowadays, her only regret is that they didn’t go for twenty-five years.

‘Miss Virtue, your gin and tonic,’ smiles the most exquisitely beautiful flight attendant she’s ever seen. The woman isn’t young, probably early 40s, she’s immaculately groomed and her smile is incredible. There’s something so warm and friendly about her manner, it renders her enormously attractive.

‘Thank you so much... Gloria’ she responds using the name pinned to the woman’s chest. ‘I love your lip colour’ she tosses in a sincere compliment, she wants to make Gloria feel good.

Gloria blushes.

‘I’m a little embarrassed to tell you this, but I’ve worn this colour for years. It’s from MAC, I actually discovered it during the first ad campaign you did with them’. Gloria laughs. 

If Gloria’s smile was incredible, her laugh is spectacular.

‘Oh, I’m thrilled to hear that!’ she responds to a tickled-pink Gloria. ‘You should mention that to my husband, he doesn’t appreciate the longevity of a great lip colour. When you’re on to a good thing you stick to it, right?’ 

‘Excuse me. You husband is right here,’ Scott announces from the business class pod across the aisle. 

‘And it’s not the long term relationship you have with your lip colour that I have an opinion on, it’s the fact you have seventy million of them on the go at once. It’s the same colour scattered everywhere - the house, your car, my car, plus every random drawer. Can’t you just have, say three, that you commit to using at any given time?’ he implores.

Gloria turns around and places Scott’s beer on his arm rest.

‘Hello Mr Moir, it’s lovely to have you flying Air Canada again’ Gloria offers.

‘Just be careful Gloria, despite popular opinion Tess is the messiest person I know. You’ll probably find two of those lipsticks wedged into her seat when she leaves,’ teases Scott with his flirtiest smile.

‘Rest assured, I will be taking my lipsticks with me when I exit the plane. But I may be leaving without my co-parent and partner in crime’ she affectionately rolls her eyes at Scott.

‘That is probably the most terrifying thing she could say to me,’ confesses Scott. ‘Leaving me with our four kids. Our boys I have under control, but our three year daughter walks all over me. She only has to scrunch up her cute little nose and I’m won over. I’m already terrified for the teenage years’.

‘The kids aren’t with you today?’ Gloria politely asks, even though she’d already know the answer from the flight manifest.

‘This is a strictly Mommy-Daddy only trip’ Scott explains, ‘we’re belatedly celebrating our anniversary’. 

He’s not looking at Gloria when he answers. Instead he is smiling into her eyes, this man she loves to the moon and back. His eyes are telling her he is itching to touch her, to either squeeze her hand or stroke her face. Those soft touches, so innate to their partnership. The aisle is making that impossible. All these years together and he can still make her stomach swoop. She still looks forward to sleeping next to him every evening.

He follows up with a very indiscreet wink. Even though she wants to chastise him for being a little too free and easy with the details of their private life she lets it go. They’ve been looking forward to this trip for months and she completely gets why he’s so happy and carefree.

It’s not usual that they’d be so open about their family. They didn’t make any announcement when they got married or when their children were born. Nor have there been any magazine spreads involving their family.

The kids are off limits. It’s their strict policy. Of course, that doesn’t mean they haven’t been photographed by fans or by the media. Grainy, long distance shots have ended up on gossipy social media accounts and magazines, the cameras have flashed to the stands and picked up the kids cheering for their teams, they know they can’t control that. But they try to control what they can.

Gloria watches their interaction and tries to stifle a smirk.

‘Enjoy your drinks, not long until take-off. Please let me know if you need anything else’ she says before making her exit.

‘Christ on a bicycle, that woman was so attractive. Her smile was just incredible’ she whispers across the aisle to Scott.

He looks genuinely puzzled. 

‘I dunno, I s’pose so,’ he shrugs. ‘I’ve only got eyes for you, Sweetheart’ he says with a shit-eating grin.

*

Once they reach cruising altitude she exits her pod to perch on the small visitor’s stool in Scott’s pod. 

‘Here’s my girl. Virtch, jump in here with me,’ he pats his seat, ‘let’s watch a movie together’.

That’s a bridge too far when it comes to a public display of affection, so she shakes her head. Instead, she quickly looks around. The coast is clear and she leans in to give him a soft kiss.

‘You still feeling guilty?’ he rubs her wrist.

‘Yep. Am I crappy mother for not feeling an ounce of guilt in leaving my four kids behind while I holiday with my hot as fuck husband?’ she murmurs.

‘Sweetheart, we’ve talked about this. There is no reason to feel guilty about not feeling guilty’ he soothes. ‘The kids will be having the time of their lives with my folks and their cousins. The worst part of this trip will be dragging them home’.

‘And the best part?’ she flirts.

He raises his eyebrows in response.

Despite her reticence she allows him to pull her into his lap. She snakes her hands around his neck while he draws her body flush to his own. He kisses up her neck, ending at her ear. His breath is warm and it makes her shiver.

‘The best part? he repeats. ‘I think you already know the answer to that question. That’d be me’.

She laughs as she moves to stand up.

But he doesn’t let her go.

‘Before you mosey on back to your own seat, there’s something I wanna ask you. A different question,’ he raises his eyebrows again and nods his head.

‘Not gonna tell you, Moir’ she sighs. ‘You’ve been asking me since 2016 and my answer is still the same’.

‘It’s an injustice’ he says releasing her and helping her stand. 

‘One you just have to live with,’ she affirms.

*

One of the strengths of their relationship is their ability to talk, really talk, about absolutely anything. Late night discussions, early morning chats, talking in the shower, shooting the breeze in the car or gabbing over dinner. It’s been the bedrock of their partnership ever since they came back to skating. That, and an undeniable physical compatibility - which is a polite way of saying they enjoy fucking each other. A lot.

There are so many things about Tess that make her amazing. She is funny and patient and forgiving. She’s a great mom. She treats motherhood with the same tenacity that she attacks every other aspect of her life - she’s conscientious and thorough, making the execution flawless. She wants their kids to succeed. She builds up their confidence, comforts and disciplines, all with her kind voice and gentle touch. She’s mainly mellow but keeps the boys on the straight and narrow. Ashy is her pint sized side-kick. The joy he gets from watching his girls snuggle together while watching a movie or fall asleep together on the couch is immeasurable. Tess is the centre of his universe.

But there is one secret in their relationship. One off-limits topic. It drives him to distraction. He’s tried numerous ways to unshackle the truth. 

All unsuccessful.

And it comes down to this - Tess fucked someone in an aeroplane bathroom way before they got together. It was so terrible that she point blank refuses to try it again. 

Who the hell was that guy?

She won’t tell.

*

When they finally arrive at their Bahamian resort it’s early evening. The sun is setting so they decide to grab some dinner overlooking the beach. 

The resort is picture perfect - all white sand, flawlessly maintained gardens and discreet staff. Their room is perfect too. And who’s she kidding? She loves a swanky hotel room. Huge bathroom, great view and expensive bathroom toiletries. 

She already feels relaxed. She’s revelling in the idea of five lazy days doing her favourite things with her favourite person in the world. Sleeping in, uninterrupted slow morning sex, post-sex movie watching in bed, uninterrupted conversations, room service, being able to actually read by the pool instead of watching their kids, drinking until they’re tipsy, uninterrupted daytime sex, uninterrupted orgasms in general.

Sticking to that theme, uninterrupted everything, really.

Working, running a household, raising four kids - their lives are busy and full. While they’ve grabbed a day or two together during work trips, they’ve never left the kids for five days.

She’s so glad to be here with Scott, just the two of them. Alone. Bliss.

They’ve walked down the hallway hand in hand and are stepping into the empty lift on their way to dinner when she wraps her arms around his neck, snuggling into him.

‘I’m so glad to be here with you. You’re still the one, Moir,’ she smiles. ‘I love you. Are you up for a peaceful dinner where we don’t have to referee any kids’ fights, some sweaty sex then a cheesey post-fuck rom-com?’

‘Sounds perfect,’ he softly laughs into her mouth as he winds his hand around the back of her head to pull her in for a kiss.

She’s closing her eyes as she tilts her head to kiss him when she hears the lift doors open.

‘Tessa? Scott?’ 

She knows that voice.

Motherfucking shitballs.

She KNOWS that voice.

She untangles herself from Scott’s embrace and turns to the source of the voice.

‘Meryl and Fedor,’ she stutters ‘What a pleasant surprise’.

*

It is most definitely not a pleasant surprise. It’s an unpleasant surprise. A shitty, unpleasant surprise. 

He loves Tess for pretending otherwise. He inwardly groans but quickly schools his face to a smile. He stretches out to shake Fedor’s hand. Then he leans in to kiss Meryl. 

Tess gives them both a kiss and her eyes send him a ‘fuck me’ look over Fedor’s shoulder as her lips air kiss the side of Fedor’s face. 

Of all the hotels in the world, holy shit, what are the chances?

Minuscule, he expects. Still here they are, one half of the ice dance team that beat them to the gold in 2014 and her husband, who Tess managed to hook up with a few times in the lead up to Vancouver in late 2009.

‘What are you guys doing here?’ Tess politely asks.

‘We’re here with Charlie and Tanith. You know, just having a holiday with my old skating partner!’ giggles Meryl.

‘Same here! I’m also having a holiday with my old skating partner’ Tess answers without a hint of irony. 

Fuck, he loves her. He smirks at her, giving her a mental high five.

‘We’re about to eat with Charlie and Tanith, you guys should join us, it’ll be like old times. What do you say?’ invites Fedor.

Motherfucker. He’d rather eat with anybody else. This is their five days of solitude and he doesn’t want to waste a minute. He wants a quiet dinner with his wife and to then get back to their room to have loud sex.

Do they have a choice? Probably not.

‘Sure, we’d love to,’ he lies.

*

They’re walking a little behind Fedor and Meryl as they head into the restaurant, definitely out of earshot.

‘I know it’s been more than fifteen years, but I still wanna punch Fedor in the face,’ whispers Scott.

‘Why? It was so long ago,’ she whispers back.

‘Because he had that face between your legs, Sweetheart,’ he bumps her shoulder with his own and gives her a wink.

She cackles in response.

‘Oh, Moir. You know there’s nobody else’s face I want between my legs except yours,’ she kisses his cheek and squeezes her husband’s hand. 

‘Let’s just get this over with’ he says through his teeth as he waves hello to Charlie and Tanith. 

*

Dinner starts off really well.

It’s kinda nice catching up with old friends, hearing about their kids and seeing them all grown up and happy.

To be honest she could take or leave Meryl but Tanith she really likes. Which is why the latter half of dinner is such a clusterfuck.

Charlie is taking the opportunity away from his kids to hit the wine. Hard. And when the second course arrives he is knees deep in drunken Arctic Edge nostalgia.

It’s making her nervous. Very, very nervous.

But when it becomes clear that Meryl is drunk she gets more than an inkling that things might go off the rails. Things have always been weird between her and Meryl. Although Scott has never had issue with the fact she was with Fedor, she doesn’t think Meryl ever really got past the fact that Fedor has his tongue on Tessa Virtue’s boobs before Meryl’s.

Scott’s had a few beers and while a little tipsy, he’s just relaxed and chatty. He’s enjoying catching up with Tanith, they’re mainly talking skating and about the kids, their eldest boys are roughly the same age. Scott loves talking about their kids. It makes her heart sing. 

Loose-lips Charlie directs the conversation to the jumbled web of rumoured and actual Canton hook ups. Fedor has the decency to give her an embarrassed smile and avert his eyes. The ever diplomatic Tanith tries to steer the conversation back to safer ground. 

But Meryl is not having it, she drives the conversation back to Charlie and his pre-Tanith days.

And then Meryl lines up to take a shot.

‘Must be a bit weird, hey Tess, you’ve had your hand on all the dicks at this table,’ Meryl slurs.

And bam. Score one for Meryl. 

And also ouch. Meryl is still a bitch. 

Tanith’s mouth falls open. Clearly this is news to her.

Charlie sobers up in an instant. He looks to the ceiling before furrowing his brow and shaking his head at Meryl. He is not happy.

Shit, shit, shit. How should she respond to this revelation?

Essentially, it’s a completely uncalled for double whammy from Meryl - not only disclosing that she and Charlie have seen each other naked. But that they’ve kept it a secret from everyone for the last fifteen odd years. What the fuck is Meryl’s agenda? Is she still jealous about the Fedor thing?

To his credit, even though it’s also news to him, Scott doesn’t even flinch. He just strokes her thigh in an act of comfort and goes in to bat for her. Hard.

He gives his own double whammy straight back - a smack to both Fedor and Meryl. Scott can’t help himself and she’s here for it. He’s a good man.

‘It’s OK Meryl, we all have our Arctic Edge crosses to bear, eh? If this was a proper Canton reunion poor old Fedor wouldn’t be able to turn around without seeing a pair of boobs he’d felt up at one stage or another’ Scott chimes in.

Ha! Take that Meryl.

Scott puts his arm around her, pulling her close to him and kissing her hair.

‘Fuck her. I got your back, Virtch’ he whispers into her ear.

Meryl physically straightens in her seat and she shrugs Fedor’s arm from her shoulders. 

Defending-her-honour Scott is one of her favourite Scotts. Also, this Scott could give Meryl a Masterclass in maturity. 

She’s pissed now. Meryl’s selfish desire to one up her has affected everyone at the table. 

Serendipitously, at that exact moment the waiter returns to take their dessert orders. Everyone pretends to examine the menu. The poor waiter is confused by the sudden scent of animosity lingering around the table. 

While everyone is distracted with the menus Scott leans in to her ear again.

‘You hooked up with Charlie? When?’

‘September 2021, you were away on a work trip, I was pregnant with James’ she deadpans.

‘I love you,’ he chuckles. 

*

Unsurprisingly, no one is interested in dessert. Or coffee. They call for the cheque so they can call it a night.

They barrel through the goodbyes, Scott clapping Charlie and Fedor on the back. They all make vague promises to meet up for another meal in the next couple of days, even though no one has any intention to do so.

When they get back to their room Scott gleefully claps his hands and rubs them together. 

‘OK, I wanna know. Lay it on me. You and Charlie’s dick. What happened?’

She give him a look that asks him if he really wants to know. 

‘Yeah, of course, I don’t give a shit that it happened. I had my hands down the pants of every fourth girl I met at Canton. I’m finding this mystery woman aspect of your personality very fucking attractive right now’.

He grabs her around her waist and nuzzles her neck, pulling her hips towards him. She can feel he’s half hard. 

‘That’s unless Charlie White is the aeroplane bathroom guy?’ he winks.

And there it is. 

Bingo.

Her face must give her away in an instant.

‘Oh fuck, I was joking. It was Charlie White you had sex with in an aeroplane bathroom?’ he squeaks.

She bites her lip and concedes with one small nod.

‘When was this even possible?’ Scott beseeches. 

‘We were flying back from some competition’ she tries to wiggle out of the details.

‘Tessa Jane!!!’

‘OK, OK, Charlie and I had this weird, intense one week hook up after the 2012 Grand Prix Final. We had terrible sex in the coach class bathroom on the flight home. Actually, we had terrible sex three more times back in Michigan. Incredibly terrible. I was all Carmenesque and horny, Charlie was pining after Tanith. It was stupid and embarrassing. Charlie and I never spoke about it again. Well, obviously he spoke to Meryl about it. I don’t expect he and Tanith ever spoke about it, based upon her reaction this evening’ she grimaces.

‘Yeah, I suspect things aren’t going so well in their hotel room right now’ he concurs.

Scott moves them both over to the bed and gets her to straddle his lap. 

‘OK, serious talk time. Sweetheart, I don’t care that you slept with Charlie. But...’ 

She’s momentarily worried about where this conversation is headed. 

Then he runs his hands under her shirt and lightly squeezes her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, she relaxes into his touch. 

‘But I do care that he’s cock-blocking my membership to the mile high club,’ Scott nods his head to signal she should raise her arms so he can remove her shirt.

‘As if sex anywhere with Charlie was going to be good, let alone a plane bathroom. Virtch, you’ve seen him skate’.

This makes her laugh.

He pulls down her bra strap and takes her nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and teeth. She sighs and runs her hands through his hair. He gives her a seductive smile and she feels it right between her legs.

Scott brings her close and kisses her mouth. Slowly. So slowly. It’s not enough, she needs more. She wants him. He pulls away and looks into her eyes.

‘For $500, what does Tessa Jane have to do on the flight home?’ he teases, running his finger between her tits.

‘Oh my God, you are so ridiculous. Who else would put up with you?’ she sighs. 

He purses his lips, his eyes telling her to answer the question. 

‘Yes, yes, OK’ she playfully concedes. ‘What is ‘fuck my husband on the plane’?’ she rolls her eyes.

‘Correct’, he responds. ‘Now, pants off please, I have plans for you’ he smacks her backside. 

*

Despite having no intention to run into each other again, of course Fedor and Meryl step into the lift when it stops on the floor below theirs the next morning.

‘Good morning to you both!’ Scott beams. He’s in after-a-night-of amazing-sex mode. Which essentially means he’s a combination of handsy, hungry and happy. 

‘You guys look a little worse for wear this morning. Too much wine last night, Meryl?’ Scott taunts.

‘Nope’ Meryl primly responds popping the ‘p’ sound. ‘Just didn’t get enough sleep last night. The couple in the room above ours had a marathon sex session’.

‘A loud session. Honeymooners, I guess. Very satisfied ones,’ Fedor yawns.

‘Inconsiderate’ she offers to Meryl and Fedor by way of condolence. Not that she means it.

‘What’s your room number?’ Scott asks.

‘304’ answers Fedor.

‘Huh,’ she replies ‘we’re 404’

‘We’ll try to keep it down tonight’ adds Scott.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Next stop - the great pregnancy scare of 2017.


End file.
